


Dreams journal

by PancakesOwO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, mcyt - Freeform, ranboo and dream brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakesOwO/pseuds/PancakesOwO
Summary: dream's stories
Kudos: 19





	Dreams journal

story1  
ranboo was a human once too.  
he had an older brother, one he loved dearly, they were tall and had dirty blonde hair.  
they fought, they hugged, they played, like normal people.  
they lived by a forest once, a large dark oak forest. they were young, it shouldn't have happened.  
they went in, their parents were home, the brothers were alone.

they were supposed to be alone

they explored, cuts and scrapes on their legs, but they were having too much fun to notice.  
the forest was dark in no time, they walked far, but they soon realized they were lost.  
panic ran through their minds, noises surrounding them, they were tired and scared kids.  
ranboo being courageous yelled out for his parents.  
looking up at the sky and yelling.

it shouldnt have happened it shouldnt have happened it shouldnt have happened it it shouldnt have happened it shouldnt have happened

something dark, something so very dark hit him. i was scared.  
his face, he looked at his brother, scared and confused, but his eyes widened.  
gone  
hes gone  
his brother, he thought he did it. he thought, maybe, he killed his one true friend.  
he was scared

he ran, looking for his dear brother.  
where is he. where is he. where is he.  
and to find a light, he felt hope, finally.  
only to see the raging inferno, a kitten jumping out of the fire, patches of its fur scorched.  
it was the kitten that always stayed around his house.

it hit him  
that was his house  
in a ball of fire  
he yelled, with tears streaming down his cheeks, for his parents. after so long i dropped to my knees  
he had no more hope  
the fire was burning out now  
he sit there, in front of what used to be home, with a small cat in his lap


End file.
